life
by Ellinia
Summary: Two little creeping birds sitting in a tree , one named Abhijeet other named Tarika . Have a friend named Daya , Other is Shreya . They were thye first one to live as family , they live happily ever after .


KamiKaze Black , HIDEnSEEK 06 ( A.S. ANJANA ) AND DUO ' S GIRL MAHI YOU GUYS ARE SUPPORTING ME FROM THE BEGENING . SPECIALLY KamiKaze Black , HIDEnSEEK 06 . YOU GUYS ARE WITH ME SINCE THE BEGENING . There are many more who have been supporting me since long like mansi , priya , some guests .

SO I ' M WRITING THIS OS FOR YOU GUYS . THIS IS FOR SUPPORTING ME SINCE THE STARTING . :) BASICALLY THIS ONE IS FOR ALL THEM WHO HAVE BEEN SUPPORING ME CONTINIOUSLY

…

…

The birds looked around and saw the crows flying around the coconut tree . The birds knew their target were them , and they were checking weather they laid any eggs or not . It was a male Bulbul and a female Bulbul .

" Tarika keya kare ? Ye kauye toh humare picha nahi charta . Thori din baad tumhare ande deneka wakt hojayega . Tab keya karenge ? Hum aise khatarnak jaga pe aapni bacche ko ane nahi de sakta . Ye kauye ya toh ande tor dege , ya phir kha jayega . " The male Bulbul said tensely .

" Han Abhijeet . Baat toh tumne sahi kaha hai . Aab mujhe toh dar lagne laga hai . " The female Bulbul said .

" Toh phir aise eek jaga dhund lo ghar baneka jaha kauye ko tumhare ande nazar nahi ayenge . " Another male Bulbul came in flying with another female Bulbul .

The birds looke up and found their friend sitting on the branch .

" Likin Daya , agar hum kahi aur shift kare aur hum waha rahe toh kauye ko pata chal jayega na . Phir toh humesha nazar rakhega humpe . Aur wo kauye hai . Koi na koi rasta zarur dhund lenge . " The Bulbul named Abhijeet said

" Toh phir bhaiya , eek kaam kijhiye . Aaplog yehi rahiye aur dusri jaga pe ghar bana lijhiye . Aise jaga pe taki yahase dikh jai . Phir Tarika waha jake ande degi aur aap yaha rahenge . Kauye ko shak na hojaye isliye bacche hojaneke baad Tarika thori der ke liye yaha aake rahegi . Aur baaki samai baccho ko garmi degi . Thik hai na ? " The another female bulbul said .

" Aur han , aise jaga dhundna padega jaha kauye jata hee nahi . Aur agar jata bhi hai toh udke chala atey hai . Hai aise koi jaga yaha as pas ? Jo jaga yaha se dikhe . " The another female Bulbul said .

" Han Shreya , baat toh sahi kaha tune . Aur han , aisi eek jaga hai yaha . Wo dekh , wo samne ek bada sa building dikhraha hai na , Wahah uss balcony mai jo pedh ( tree ) dikhraha hai jo balcony ke sare greel ko cha geye wo thik ho sakta hai . Waha zyada kauye bhi nahi jata . " Thhe bulbul named Tarika said .

" Likin Tarika , eek aur baat hai sochneki . " The Bulbul named Daya said .

" Keya ? Bulbul Abhijeet asked .

" Wo toh insaan ka ghar hai . Aur pata hai na kuch kuch insaan bacche kitne shaitan hote hai ? Hum pakshiyo ke baccho nazar aye toh khelne lag jate hai . Chout bhi pohochata hai . Isliye ye bhi sochneki baat hai ki waha koi aise shaitan baccha hai ya nahi . " Bulbul Daya said .

" Arey nahi Daya , aise koi baat nahi hai . Maine dekha hai . Waha koi aise bacche nahi hai . Sab bade hai . Aur kuch din pehele eek pakshi ke pankh mai chout ayi toh wo wo balcony mai gir gaya tha . maine dekha wo gharwalo ne use uthake bohot acchi se dekh bhal ki . Uske pankh mai kuch laga hbi diya jise wo acchi se udh bhi liya . Wahah aise koi khartra nahi hai . " The Bulbul Tarika said .

" Accha . Toh problem solved na ? Burey insaan nahi hai , Kauye jate nahi , jate bhi hai toh bas udhke chaley atey hai , yahase acchey dikhai bnhi deta hai wo jaga . Toh der kis baat ki . Tayiyariyan shuru kare ? " Bulbul Shreya said .

" Thik hai , toh phir chalet hai . " Bulbul Abhijeet said and smiled looking at his wife Tarika .

Since she entered his life she changed everything . Normally birds don ' t have a single wife or Girlfriend . They meet at the time of production and stay together till the baby is born . But when he saw her for the first time , he felt different . He started meeting her and started spending time with her . He stated likjing her and there was a time when he started to feel that his life is nothing without her , unaware of the fact that she grew same feelings for him . Like this , they decided to live together .

Same thing happened with his friend cum brother Daya . He loved the bulbul named Shreya .

Now this friends cum brothers are living with their love of life .

They headed towards the balcony of the tall building . A girl was sitting in the balcony . She noticed 4 Bulbul birds flying near the balcony . It seemed from their movement that they were trying to sit but something was bothering them . Something clicked her mind and she silently got up from the chair and went in her room . She could see the tree from her window . The tree was covering the whole greel and there was nbo chance for the outsider to peep inside as the tree was working as a curtain .

The curtains of her room were covering the window . She shoved the curtains a little just for her eye to fix as she didn ' t want to scare them away . She saw the four Bulbuls sitting on the branches and creeping .

" Han Tarika , Yeh jaga thik hai . Yaha ghar bana legi toh kauye keya , baz ko bhi nahi dikhega . " Bulbul Shreya said .

" Toh hum kal se ghar banana shuru karenge . Thik hai ? " Bird Abhijeet asked bird Tarika .

" Ekdam . " Bird Tarika said happily and 4 flew together .

The girl was enjoying the birds creeping together . As soon as they went the girl became sad .

Next day they started gathering materials to make a home for their babies . They made it with love and made sure it was safe enough .

After 3 days the girl came outside and nad suddenly her eyes got caught a small nest . She screamed out of joy and pressed her mouth realizing what she did . Her parents came running and asked tensed ,

" Keya hua beta ? Sab thik hai na ? Cheeka keun ? " Her mother asked .

She didn ' t say anything just pointed at the nest . Her parents smiled together and asked her not to touch it as it may scare the birds and leave . She promised not to touch . Days went by .

It was time for her to lay her eggs . The bulbul bird family was having a busy time since morning . By noon Bird Tarika laid her egg and all became happy . There were two eggs . Bird Abhijeet and Tarika looked at their egg and they were really happpy thinking their future .

Bulbul Tarika started sitting on the egg daily and timely . The hatch time was enar and bulbul Tarika had to seat there all thge time . Bulbu Abhijeet , Daya and Shreya provided her with food time after time . The hatch day was near .

One day Bulbul Tarika went somewhere near with Bulbul Abhijeet and they returned after a short time . When they came the biggest surprise was waitting for them . Their egg watch hatched and there were their babies creeping with closed eyes . Bulbul Tarika came in flying quickly and dumbed the shell of the egges quickly and started cleaning thgeir babies . Bulbul Abijeet started creping aloud to call out their feind Daya and shreya . They came in flying and were really glad seein the family . They celebrated the day together and lived happily ever after .

 _ **THE END**_

SO , HOW WAS IT ?


End file.
